


1,001 Minbari Nights: The Tale of Delenn

by longwhitecoats



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: 100 words about sunrises. Set after the series finale.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1,001 Minbari Nights: The Tale of Delenn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> NB: Although no one dies in this drabble, it is about Delenn grieving John Sheridan's death.

For a while, Delenn kept a diary of sunrises, done in proper calligraphic work on a scroll. By the time a thousand sunrises had passed, her archive of light could have filled a small shuttlecraft. She decided to begin recording them verbally, using data crystals. Eventually, she knew, even these would crowd her living quarters, every glint a star in the galaxy of her grief.

But when she opened her lips to speak for the first recording, she hesitated. It felt wrong to speak to no one.

“Good morning, Susan,” she said; and that was the first of many letters.


End file.
